Welcome Back
by woonlips
Summary: Ryeowook memberikan hadiah untuk kepulangan Jongwoon dari wajib militernya. Kira-kira apa yang diberikan Ryeowook? /"Kalau aku sexy, kenapa kau tidak menyetubuhiku?"/ "Every inch of your skin."/ "Is a holy grail I've got to find."/ "Touch me like you do, honey." [YEWOOK]


**Author** : woonlips

 **Title** : Welcome Back

 **Pairing** : Kim Jongwoon  & Kim Ryeowook

 **Rating** : M

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Length** : One shoot

 **Wordcount** : 2.348

 **Disclaimer** : Yesung dan Ryeowook saling memiliki. Semua cast di sini milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment. YeWook is my parents. And this story is mine!

 **Warning** : Yaoi, boys love, bxb, typos, OOC. **Menggunakan kata-kata vulgar**. Anggap aja semua yang ditulis ini benar adanya-_-

 **Summary** : Ryeowook memberikan hadiah untuk kepulangan Jongwoon dari wajib militernya. Kira-kira apa yang diberikan Ryeowook? /"Kalau aku sexy, kenapa kau tidak menyetubuhiku?"/ "Every inch of your skin."/ "Is a holy grail I've got to find."/ "Touch me like you do, honey."

 **Welcome Back**

Jongwoon mengepak barang-barangnya dengan senyum lebar. Hari ini ia keluar dari tugas negaranya. Walaupun hanya menjadi petugas masyarakat karena bekas luka yang di deritanya beberapa tahun silam, ia cukup bangga. Biarkan orang lain mau mengatakannya apa, yang jelas selama dua puluh satu bulan ini ia sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Dan hari ini ia pulang, ia akan kembali bertemu dengan orang-orang tercintanya. Dengan kedua orang tuanya, dengan adiknya yang baru saja pulang dari Indonesia karena mengurus pembukaan cabang bisnisnya di sana. Dan ia juga akan bertemu dengan para member dan para fans yang sudah ia rindukan. Ia terlalu rindu untuk berdiri di atas panggung dan bernyayi untuk para penggemarnya.

Ia juga merindukan si mungil. Lelaki yang beberapa tahun ini menemani hidupnya sebagai kekasih hati. Jongwoon sudah sangat merindukan perhatian yang diberikan langsung oleh lelaki manis itu. Semakin memikirkan si mungil, semakin lebar pula senyuman yang ia buat.

 **Welcome Back**

Jongwoon mengendarai mobilnya dengan lemas. Jalanan sudah cukup sepi mengingat saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia baru saja pulang dari pesta kecil-kecilan yang diadakan oleh orang tuanya dan para member. Keinginannya untuk menemui Ryeowook secara langsung, gagal sudah. Ryeowook tidak ada dalam pesta yang dilaksanakan hampir lima jam itu. Selama pesta Jongwoon tidak benar-benar menikmatinya. Terkadang ia hanya melamun sendirian di sudut ruangan. Membiarkan teman-temannya melakukan sesuatu sesuka hati mereka. Hanya Leeteuk yang sesekali menanyakan keadaannya, namun setelah ia menjawab, Kyuhyun malah menertawainya sambil sesekali menggoda, yang jelas saja Jongwoon tak tahu.

Bahkan saat ia ingin pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, orang tuanya sendiri yang melarang dan mengharuskan Jongwoon untuk pulang ke apartement pribadinya yang terletak cukup jauh dari dorm Super Junior. Mereka bilang, mereka sudah menyiapkan hadiah special di sana. Jongwoon yang dasarnya penurut atau karena ia lelah dan tak dapat bertemu dengan Ryeowook, menuruti perkataan orang tuanya. Dan di sinilah dia, di parkiran apatementnya. Ia menuju lift dengan langkah malas, bahkan ia hanya menganggukkan kepala saat resepsionis menyapanya dari balik meja.

Ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu bernomor 607, tangannya mulai memencet beberapa digit angka sebagai password apartementnya. Setelah terdengar bunyi yang menandakan bahwa password yang ia masukan benar, ia segera membuka pintu. Samar-samar ia mendengar lagu yang berasal dari ruang tengah, keadaan yang gelap membuatnya tak bisa melihat apapun. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah dengan hati-hati agar tak menabrak sesuatu, namun semakin dalam ia melangkah semakin jelas suara yang ia dengar.

Jongwoon terperanjat saat tiba-tiba lampu ruangan menyala. Namun bukan lampu pijar berwarna putih, melainkan lampu pijar berwarna ungu yang berada di tengah ruangan dan menyoroti seseorang. Jongwoon semakin menajamkan penglihatannya dan saat itu pula lampu berwarna merah menyala seakan membantunya untuk melihat. Dan seketika Jongwoon melongo. Hey, sejak kapan apartementnya menjadi ruang untuk latihan pole dance seperti ini?

Dan, astaga. Apa yang Ryeowook lakukan dengan tiang besi yang berdiri tegak di tengah ruangan seperti itu. Ryeowook juga hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran berwarna putih yang super tipis. Bahkan Jongwoon bisa melihat penis Ryeowook dengan jelas. Lagu yang tadi Jongwoon dengar semakin nyaring, kalau Jongwoon tak salah tebak ini adalah lagu soundtrack dari film dewasa paling menghebohkan, Love Me Like You Do dari Ellie Goulding. Jongwoon semakin melongo sedangkan Ryeowook sudah mulai menggerakkan badannya seirama dengan music.

Jongwoon mengalihkan pandangannya, keadaan ruang tengahnya benar-benar berubah. Tak ada lagi sofa kesayangannya, tak ada lagi meja kaca yang ia beli dengan harga mahal. Yang ada kini hanya satu tiang besi di tengah ruangan, karpet berbulu halus di sekitar tiang, berbagai macam sex toys dengan cambuk yang ada di pojok ruangan yang di letakkan menggantung persis dalam film.

Jongwoon kembali melihat Ryeowook yang kini mulai mengadukan bokong padatnya pada tiang besi. Jongwoon menggeram melihat wajah mungil Ryeowook yang sudah di penuhi hasrat ingin disentuh. Namun Jongwoon masih diam, ia ingin melihat sejauh mana Ryeowook bisa menggodanya.

Sedangkan Ryewook saat ini sudah melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada tiang besi dan melilitkan badannya bagai seekor ular. Ryeowook mulai menuruni tiang itu secara sensual, ekspresi wajahnya ia buat semenggoda mungkin. Ryeowook tahu pertahanan Jongwoon akan runtuh sebentar lagi. Ryeowook membalik badannya membelakangi Jongwoon lalu sedikit menungging mempertontonkan bokong kecilnya yang padat, kedua tangannya menarik belahan itu berlawanan arah dan terlihatlah lubang kecil berwarna merah muda yang sedang menjepit sebuah vibrator.

Jongwoon mendelik, kekasihnya ini benar-benar ingin bermain rupanya. Dengan perlahan Jongwoon mendekati Ryeowook sambil membuka kancing kemejanya. Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk mengeluar masukkan vibrator dalam single holenya hanya bisa mendesah dan berjingkat saat tangan Jongwoon menyentuh kulit bokongnya. Desahan Ryeowook semakin menjadi kala Jongwoon mengambil alih vibrator yang masih bersarang dengan nyamannya di hole kekasihnya.

Jongwoon kini sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga kepalanya sejajar dengan bokong putih milik Ryeowook, Jongwoon asik melihat bagaimana vibrator itu keluar masuk dalam lubang kecil yang seakan ingin melahap habis vibrator itu. Sesekali pula Jongwoon menjilat kulit putih Ryeowook yang membuahkan desahan keras dari Ryeowook. Dan dengan sekali tarik ia mengeluarkan vibrator dari lubang sang kekasih.

"Aaah, _hyung_!"

Badan Ryeowook bergetar saat sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal menyapa lubang analnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang dan terlihatlah Jongwoon yang sedang menjilati sesuatu di tengah-tengah bokongnya. Ryeowook merona saat Jongwoon mengedipkan mata kirinya. Kepala Ryeowook mendongak saat di rasa lidah Jongwoon semakin jauh melangkah di dalam dirinya. Tubuhnya semakin berkeringat dan ia hanya bisa mendesah saat Jongwoon mulai memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus.

"Kau nakal sayang." Jongwoon berbisik dari belakang.

Ryeowook mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap Jongwoon dan tersenyum polos. "Aku nakal hanya untukmu, _hyung._ "

Jongwoon menariknya dalam pelukan. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." Tangan Ryeowook tidak membalas perkataan Jongwoon, namun ia mulai membuka resleting celana yang dikenakan kekasihnya.

Alunan music yang terus terputar membuat Jongwoon semakin panas. Dirinya mulai menjilati leher dan telinga Ryeowook secara sensual.

"Aaah, _hyung._ Jangan digigith, ouuuh."

Jongwoon menghentikan gerakannya, ia memandang Ryeowook penuh gairah. "Penis besarku merindukan rumahnya, sayang."

Ryeowook kembali merona. Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu memeluk leher Jongwoon dan memberikan tatapan menggoda. " _Touch me like you do~"_

Ryeowook menjawabnya dengan nyanyian yang sama dengan lirik lagu yang menjadi backsong mereka sekarang. Tangan kanannya merambat ke dada Jongwoon dan memainkan nipple kekasihnya. " _What are you waiting for?"_

Seringaian Jongwoon semakin lebar. Tangannya meremas pinggul Ryeowook dan membuat badan mereka berhimpitan. Dengan perlahan Jongwoon mulai mengikis jarak bibir mereka. Ciuman dengan kelembutan menjadi awal permainan mereka. Hingga akhirnya Jongwoon menggigit bibir Ryeowook meminta akses untuk masuk.

"Ngaah, aaahh."

Hanya desahan dan erangan yang terdengar dari dua insan tersebut. Ryeowook meremas rambut kekasihnya menandakan ia menikmati ciuman penuh hasrat tersebut. Sementara Jongwoon mulai memasukkan jari-jari tangannya ke dalam lubang kecil kebanggaan Ryeowook. Penis mereka yang sama-sama tegang saling bergesekkan, menimbulkan getaran nikmat bagi keduanya.

Jongwoon melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Ryeowook yang sedang terengah-engah dan berusaha mencari udara. Jongwoon menggeram, ouh shit, muka Ryeowook yang seperti ini membuat darahnya semakin mendidih. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Ryeowook dan berbisik. "Kau sexy~"

Ryeowook hanya tertawa. "Kalau aku sexy, kenapa kau tidak menyetubuhiku?"

Jongwoon berdecak. " _Every inch of your skin."_ Jongwoon menyentuh leher Ryeowook hingga pinggul yang kemudian ia remas. " _Is a holy grail I've got to find."_ Ia mengecup bibir mungil Ryeowook dan mulai melingkarkan kaki Ryeowook di pinggangnya.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum. Posisi kepalanya yang lebih tinggi dari kepala Jongwoon membuatnya menunduk. " _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire."_ Ryeowook membalas nanyian Jongwoon. Dengan perlahan Joangwoon membawa Ryeowook ke dalam kamar. Mereka berdua masih saling bertatapan dan Ryeowook yang mulai bernanyi.

" _Yeah, I let you set the pace."_

" _Cause I'm not thinking straight."_

" _My head's spinning around."_

Jongwoon melemparkan Ryeowook ke atas ranjang. " _I can't see clear no more."_

Ryeowook memandang Jongwoon sayu. " _What are you waiting for?"_

Kata-kata itu terucap lagi dari bibir mungil kekasihnya. Jongwoon langsung menindih Ryeowook dan kembali melumat bibir kekasihnya. Ryeowook hanya pasrah menerimanya. Kedua tangannya kembali melingkari leher Jongwoon dan mulai menariknya agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Kedua tangan Jongwoon tak tinggal diam, ia mulai melepas atau lebih tepatnya merobek kemeja yang Ryeowook pakai. Tangan kanannya mulai memainkan nipple Ryeowook. Cubit, tekan, tarik, ia terus melakukan itu hingga ia melepaskan ciumannya dan mulai melumat nipple kiri Ryeowook.

Kepala Ryeowook mendongak dengan mata terpejam. "Aghh, aaaahss, ouh, _hyung."_

"Call my name baby." Tangan kiri Jongwoon mulai mengocok penis Ryeowook dengan cepat.

"Uaaaaah, Jongwoon!"

Ryeowook sampai pada batasnya. Ia terengah-engah mencari udara, dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Sementara Jongwoon mulai melumuri penisnya dengan sperma milik Ryeowook.

"Aku akan masuk sayang, dan maaf tak ada pemanasan lagi untukmu."

Ryeowook yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk. Ia kembali menarik kepala Jongwoon mendekat pada wajahnya. Ia hanya memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil diseluruh wajah Jongwoon. Tanpa disuruh, kedua kakinya melingkar pada pinggang Jongwoon.

"Jangan tutup matamu."

Ryeowook kembali mengangguk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat kepala penis Jongwoon mulai masuk. Tangannya meremas rambut Jongwoon dengan kasar saat penis Jongwoon mulai berjalan masuk.

"AH!" Tanpa sadar ia mendongak dan kedua matanya tertutup saat penis kekasihnya dengan tepat menumbuk kenikmatannya di dalam sana.

Jongwoon menyeringai. "Aku langsung tepat sasaran, heum?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. " _Touch me like you do, honey."_

Jongwoon mulai menarik penisnya, saat dirasa hanya kepala penisnya yang ada di dalam Ryeowook, ia menghentaknya dengan cepat. "Jangan berkata seperti itu terus. Atau kau akan menjadi tawanan kamarku hingga besok." Dan Jongwoon terus melakukan gerakan itu berulang-ulang.

Ryeowook terkekeh disela-sela desahannya. "Agh, akuh tak- ah apa jikah men-oh menjadihh tawanan-aaah kamarmu, _hyung."_

"Dasar nakal-ah, desahkan namakuh sayang-euh."

"Uagh, aaaghh, Jong-aah, Jongwoonhh."

"Aaaah, kauh masihh sempithh ah, princess."

"Just-ugh for my prince, aaaahh."

"UGH! Don't-ah do that princess-ooh." Jongwoon tersentak saat lubang Ryeowook mengetat hingga penisnya susah digerakkan.

"Hadiahh untukmu-oh dariku prince-asssh."

"Terimakasih-oh, hadiahmu sungguh luar biasa-eum."

"AH! AH! AH! Jongwoonhh, faster agh."

Jongwoon mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar. "As you wish, honey."

Ryeowook semakin mendesah kala kedua nipplenya dimainkan oleh tangan dan mulut Jongwoon. Sedangkan tangan Jongwoon yang satunya mengocok penis Ryeowook seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Ah, Jongwoonh- ouuh your dick-akh very very very big-aaaahh."

"Ash shit, your hole very tigh babe."

"Aaah yeah! Jongwoonhh faster-ah! Faster Jongwoonh."

"Aah, yeah Ryeowookie-ouch."

"Agh, Jongwoonh! Aku-oh datanghhh."

"Together-assh honey."

Mereka berdua klimaks disaat yang bersamaan. Jongwoon langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Ryeowook. Keduanya berusaha mengatur nafas mereka. Jongoon yang lebih dulu membuka mata. Ia menatap Ryeoook dengan senyuman. Ia memeluk pinggang Ryeowook dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Kau hebat, terima kasih."

Ryeowook membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Tangan kirinya membelai pipi Jongwoon. Ia mengecup bibir Jongwoon singkat. "Sama-sama. Ini hadiah kepulanganmu dariku. Welcome back, sayang."

Jongwoon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tiba-tiba Jongwoon menyeringai. "Ini hadiah untukku? Boleh aku minta beberapa ronde lagi?"

Ryeowook mendelik. "Tidak."

"Pelit sekali." Jongwoon mengucapkannya dengan cemberut.

Ryeowook terkekeh. Ia semakin menyusupkan kepalanya di dada sang kekasih. "Setubuhi aku besok pagi sebelum aku bangun."

Mata Jongwoon membulat. Ia menatap Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Ryeowook menutup matanya. "Ya, jika kau bisa bangun lebih pagi dari aku."

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Jongwoon menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Ryeowook.

Ryeoook kembali membuka matanya dan mengeluarkan senyum polosnya. "Aku juga ingin hadiah darimu, boleh?"

Dengan cepat Jongwoon mengangguk. "Katakan."

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan ke New York." Ryeowook nyengir.

"Apa?! Tidak boleh."

Ryeowook memajukan bibir bawahnya. "Ah~ tadi kau bilang boleh. Lusa juga kau sudah di Indonesia untuk pemotretan sekaligus liburan. Masa aku tidak boleh kemana-mana."

Jongwoon menggeleng tegas. "Kau pergi sendiri kan? Tidak boleh."

Ryeowook menyentakkan tangan Jongwoon yang ada di pinggangnya dengan kasar. Ia membalikkan badannya membelakangi Jongwoon. "Kalau begitu kau juga tidak boleh pergi. Dan tidak ada sex untuk enam bulan ke depan."

Jongwoon melongo. Astaga, tidak ada sex enam bulan ke depan? Ia akan puasa sex? Penisnya tidak akan memasuki rumah kesayangannya? Ini bencana besar.

Jongwoon menghela nafas pasrah. Ia kembali menarik Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Ryeowook tersenyum menang.

"Baiklah kau menang. Gajiku saat pemotretan semuanya untukmu. Dan kau harus menjaga dirimu di sana."

Ryeowook dengan cepat membalikkan badan. "Benarkah?" Jongwoon hanya mengangguk.

Ryeowook bersorak tak lupa ia menghadiahi kecupan singkat di bibir Jongwoon. "Terima kasih, sayang."

Jongwoon hanya tersenyum sambil menggelangkan kepala. "Baiklah kita tidur agar aku bisa cepat-cepat menetubuhimu lagi." Ia menyeringai diakhir kalimatnya.

"Mesum." Ryeowook memukul dada Jongwoon dengan pipi merona.

Jongwoon terkekeh. "Aku tidak mesum, kau saja yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Selamat malam, sayang." Jongwoon melumat bibir Ryeowook singkat sebelum memejamkan mata.

Ryeowook memeluk Jongwoon sambil mendusal-dusalkan kepalanya di dada Jongwoon. "Selamat malam."

 **Welcome Back**

 _Meanwhile…_

"Astaga, Ryeowook benar-benar nakal." Heechul mendesah.

"Eung, Hae."

"Kita ke kamar sekarang Hyukee." Donghae menarik tangan kanan Hyukjae untuk bangkit dari ruang tengah.

Hyukjae menahannya. "Tapi laptopku Hae?"

"Tinggalkan saja, jika mereka merusakknya akan aku belikan yang baru." Donghae berkata dengan gusar. Dengan cepat ia menggendong Hyukjae di depan tubuhnya.

Hyukjae menyeringai. "Baiklah, kalau ini maumu." Dengan cepat Hyukjae melumat bibir kekasihnya. Dan Donghae melangkah menuju kamar mereka.

"Dasar pasangan mesum." Heechul mencibir. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Kosong. Hanya dia sendiri dengan laptop Hyukjae yang masih terhubung dengan apartement Jongwoon.

"Mereka horny?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Ia dapat mendengar berbagai desahan di setiap sudut ruangan. Bahkan ia mendengar Siwon mendesahkan nama Kibum di kamar mandi.

Heechul melongo sendiri. "Kalau mereka horny berarti aku-" ia menundukkan kepala kearah selangkangannya. "Hankyuuuuuuuuung." Dan Heechul berlari ke kamarnya.

 **The End**

"….."

Ini apa?!

Astaga kenapa bisa bikin ff kayak gini?

Sumpah ini ff rated M pertama, jadi maaf kalau jelek.

Sangat disarankan membaca sambil mendengarkan lagu 'Love Me Like You Do' karena aku bikinnya juga sambil dengerin itu wkwkwk.

Ini ff selingan bagi yang menunggu 'We Got Married and Hello Baby SiBum Version' itu juga kalau ada yang nunggu sih haha.

Ff itu bakal aku update kalau aku udah bener-bener free ya kawan-kawan~

Ayo, ceritakan padaku scene mana yang kalian sukai? /perluiniditanya?/

Last, review please~


End file.
